Jealous
by xoc13
Summary: Brennan meets a man in her trip to Brazil and returns to D.C. with him. Booth is jealous. What will Booth do about this man?Pls read and review.Story is better than the summary I promise. Rated M for later chapters. B&B eventually. Set sometime during S5
1. Chapter 1

Brennan was running as fast as she could. When she had agreed to come to the Amazon, running for her life was not on her plans. Shots fired after her and she tried her best to dodge them.

A waterfall ahead seamed to be the only escape route and so she jumped. Her right leg hit some rocks as she fell in the water. Painfully she swam as she could to the shore and tried to run. She was slowed by her leg and only made it a few feet from the river when she tripped on a tree root and fell, hitting her head in the process. The man that was chasing her looked down at her and she feared the end. A shot was heard and the man in front of her stammered back into the river. A tall handsome man came into her view just before she lost consciousness.

She woke up to a dark rainy night. The handsome man approached her.

"How are you feeling?" He sat next to her and handed her a bowl of soup.

"I don't know. What's this?" She took the bowl.

"It tastes better if you don't know what it is." He smiled at her and he took a spoonful of his own bowl. "My name is Gabriel Baron. What's yours?" He extended an arm to great her.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." They shook hands.

"So, Dr. Brennan what is a fine lady like you doing in the middle of the Amazon?" he looked at her.

"Long story. I work for the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. I was asked to come and the study ancient remains of a recently found cannibalistic tribe." She continued to eat.

"That's interesting, but why were you being chased?" He ate his soup too.

"I found a set of remains of a young girl, 13 maybe 14 years old. A soldier, he could have been a cop I couldn't tell, told me to stop what I was doing. With my broken Portuguese I understood 'Stop...you'll regret it'. I ignored him and continued with my examination, he didn't like it, next thing I know he's shooting at me and I'm running for cover."

"Why would he care about the remains?" He took her empty bowl and handed her a cup of water.

"The remains were not ancient. They were still in decomposition." She drank the water quickly.

"Yeah, it's crazy up here. He probably killed her. It's always the same story." He was silent for a while. "What about your group?"

"Oh, I wasn't here with a group." She looked the man.

"That's risky, especially if you don't know your way up here."

"Yeah, it probably was. I had to jump a waterfall and that's were I hurt my leg. When I got out of the water I tripped and hit my head. The last thing I can remember is hearing a shot and then I saw you. "

"I shot him before he could shoot you. He fell into the water. With the rain, the current probably already washed his body away."

"You did a wonderful job with my leg. It doesn't hurt much." She looked at her bandaged leg.

"I studied medicine and photography before I came to live in the jungle." He laughed lightly. "You're going to be fine. Your leg's just swollen from the hit, and your head injury is not serous. But it would still be a good idea to visit a doctor once you get to the city."

"So Gabriel, tell me about yourself." He was a tall man with brown hair, short beard, and warm green eyes. His muscular body was evident through his white t-shirt and old jeans.

"Well, I was born in Venezuela." He sat by the foot of her cot.

"Your English is magnificent." She smiled at him. _He's a fine male specimen._ She commented to herself.

"My mom was American and my dad Venezuelan. Even though I was born in Venezuela, I mostly grew up in the States. Like I told you, I studied medicine and photography and I've been living here for a month at a time every few months for the past couple of years."

"Why?" Brennan's curiosity chimed in.

"Long story short, I'm here because of a girl." He looked at the ground for a moment.

"Bad relationship?"

"Not really. She chose some other guy who didn't deserve her. I couldn't stand seeing her suffer, so I left. I traveled the world until I ended up here and I just never really left. I go to city and come back. It's a never ending cycle."

"I was supposed to be leaving on a flight tomorrow morning. I need to go back to Washington, D.C."

"That's gonna be tough. There's a boat that comes by once a month. By foot it would take us a few days to get to the nearest town, but with your bad leg it could take longer."

"When's the next boat coming by?"

"A week."

"So, I guess I'm stuck here for a week."

"Don't say it like that. You're in good hands, and your honor will be respected." They smiled at each other.

The days went by quick. Brennan healed completely and enjoyed the man's company. He was kind and respectful, yet Brennan found him extremely attractive. She'd even had a few erotic fantasies involving the guy.

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian, the squints and Booth began to worry. She was scheduled to return a week ago and she hadn't even called. Something was wrong and everyone wanted to know where she was and if she was okay. If it wasn't because he didn't have any money or sick days, Booth would have gone to Brazil and look for her. But if he didn't hear from her in the next 24 hours, he'd get the money some how and fly over there.

"Leonidas is a good man, he'll take you to the town and then you can grab your stuff and be on your way." He told her as she was getting ready to board the boat.

"Thank you for everything." She hugged him and boarded the boat.

Gabriel was making his way back to his shack when he spotted Mateo in the boat's cabin. Everyone knew Mateo was a bad piece of work. He ran to his shack and grabbed the backpack he kept his passport and other important papers in. 

Brennan heard her name being called and turned around.

"Temperance, honey, wait up." Gabriel ran to her side and planted a kiss on her lips. Brennan's lips responded quickly and their kiss became passionate as their tongues danced in their mouths. "I'll explain in a little bit." He whispered when they parted. _You don't need to excuse yourself for that awesome kiss._ Brennan thought.

The boat meandered with the river's flow.

"See that man over there? The young one?" He discretely pointed in the direction Mateo was. Brennan nodded. "He's known for being a rapist and murderer. But here in the jungle not many can do anything about it, even if you have proof." Anger was evident in his face as he said the last words. "I kissed you so he can know you're not alone. He's too much of a coward to try something if he knows you're not alone."

_Hmm, maybe we should kiss again if that's going to keep him away. _"Oh, thanks." They smiled at each other. After a few minutes Brennan made an offer. "Why don't you come with me?"

"To the States?" She nodded, a smile spread in her face at the double meaning of that statement, but he didn't notice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me repay you for what you've done for me. I'll be a good guide." Her smile still on her face.

"I've never been to Washington, D.C." He agreed. Maybe getting away from the jungle wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Days later

"Yes, I already told you that she _is_ coming to work tomorrow, Booth. Yes, I spoke to her briefly, but she will be here. No, I don't know what time her flight comes in. Yes, I'll let you know if anything happens. Good night, Booth." Angela sighed and hung up her phone. _Man, does he have it bad for Brenn._

Brennan unlocked the front door of her apartment and they stepped inside.

"Nice place." He told her as they walked towards the couch.

"Are you hungry? It's not too late to order something in." He nodded. "I know this great Thai place. How does that sound?"

"Sure, I haven't had Thai in a long time." She grabbed her phone and placed the order.

"It'll be about half an hour. I'm going to shower and change before they get here, do you want to shower too?" He looked at her a little surprised. "I meant if you want to shower, you can use the one in the guest room." She smiled at him.

"I like what I understood first." He chuckled. She took him to the guest room and showed him were the towels were.

She enjoyed the feel of the hot water against her body. It felt good to be back home. She put on some loose pajama pants and a black tank top. She went to the living room and saw that Gabriel wasn't done yet. There was a knock on the door and she opened it; it was their food.

"Gabriel?" She knocked on the guest bedroom's door. She stepped inside and found him standing with a towel around his waist. _Delicious._ She ran her eyes over his bare torso enjoying the view of his muscular chest and abs. "The food is here."

"I didn't want to go out with just a towel on."

"My brother and his girlfriend spent a few days with me a few months ago. I think he left some clothes behind." She walked to the closet and searched for some clothes. "Here." She handed him a pair of boxers, sweat pants, and a t-shirt. "I hope they fit." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Angela was eagerly waiting on the platform for her friend to arrive. Cam was also on the platform, but not looking at the Jeffersonian's entrance. Angela spotted Brennan as the doctor made her way to the platform. _Who's that hunk next to her?_ Angela walked down the platform steps to great her friend.

"Hi, sweetie." Angela hugged her friend. "Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro." She shook hands with Gabriel.

"Nice to meet you Angela. My name is Gabriel Baron." He smiled and followed the two women up the platform steps.

"This is Dr…" Brennan began to introduce him to Cam.

"Camille Saroyan." He finished.

"Gabe?" Cam asked. "I haven't seen you in years." They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Seems like they know each other pretty well." Angela muttered to Brennan.

Brennan felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Booth hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're back, Bones. I missed you and I'm glad you're okay." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad to see you too, Booth." She told him when they parted. "I want you to meet someone. Gabriel this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth this is Gabriel Baron." Booth's jaw clenched as he shook the man's hand. _What the hell is this guy doing here?_

Booth was jealous.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if anyone is interested. **

**(Little hint, remember Gabriel went to live in the jungle because of girl. And he and Cam know 'each other pretty well' as Angela stated. I think you guys can make the connection.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to labrat21, Vampluva55, and all those who read and alerted the story. Here's the next chapter.**

**I'm still continuing with 'Booth's Promise', but this story idea attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone. (lol)**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

Brennan was talking with Cam in the pathologist's office. She was explaining the reason why it had taken her more than a week to get back from her scheduled date of return (not that Brennan had to, but she felt that out of professional courtesy she should inform her). Cam was happy that Brennan made it back home safe; she respected and valued the anthropologist a great deal.

Meanwhile, Angela kept Gabriel company. Chatting with him and asking him to spill the details of how he met Brennan. Angela was getting a feel for the guy, and so far he had good points in his favor.

Booth stood in the middle of the platform clenching his jaw. _Seeley_ _boy, you've got competition. Bones seems to like him very much_. Booth was red with jealousy.

"Dude, you should wipe the jealousy face before the good doctor kicks your ass." Hodgins stood next to Booth, but Booth remained silent.

"Dude, I know it sucks. I mean what the hell does he have that I don't? Angela's all over him. What the hell? You know I've got bigger muscles than him." Hodgins kept rambling, but Booth was hung up on the thought, _what does he have that I don't?_

_I''m handsome, have a muscular body, I'm a good guy, we're best friends, but most importantly I love her. I don't want her for a one night stand; I want her for the rest of my life. Yet, what does he have that I don't? Money?_ Booth shook his head 'no'. _Even if he does, Bones doesn't care about money. Then, what is it? '_Booth couldn't help grinding his teeth. Booth left for his office. He couldn't stand being at the Jeffersonian at the moment. He needed to clear his head before his jealousy made him do something he would regret.

-----------  
Michelle walked into the lab. Gabriel was walking with Angela to Brennan's office and he asked Angela who the girl was. Angela answered, "Oh, she's Cam's daughter."

_ Guess she never left him_. Gabriel knew that it was time to move on. Cam did, she's got a great job, and she's helping him raise his daughter. It was good to know that Cam's doing great, but he needs to move on and he will.

Brennan left the lab with Gabriel at around seven. She took him to the Founding Fathers for a drink. They had lots of fun and they were comfortable with each other's company.  
They returned to her apartment, neither had drunk enough to be drunk. They sat on the couch and talked and during their conversation they had gotten closer to each other. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and Gabriel decided to take a chance. After all he knew she could kick his ass if she wasn't interested. Angela wasn't the only one who knew how to get information out of people.

Their kiss was brief, but full of passion. They stared at each other and for a second. He didn't know what to expect, until a seductive smile appeared on her face and she leaned forward for another kiss. Their second kiss was more passionate than the first. Tongues danced in their mouths as they explored.

They parted for air and searched the other's eyes for doubts, but all they could see in the other's eyes was lust and passion. Resuming their kissing, his hand went under her shirt. Brennan liked his initiative and ran both her hands under his shirt, mapping the muscles as she went along. He removed her shirt and she quickly removed his. They moved to her bedroom removing their remaining articles of clothing along the way.

She rested on the bed and he took in her beautiful body on display. She opened her nightstand drawer and took out a condom placing it on the night stand. She watched as he climbed on the bed, enjoying as his cock bobbed up and down. _He's very well endowed._ Brennan thought.

They kissed passionately as their hands touched the other's body everywhere, anywhere. He kissed her neck and Brennan moaned at the feel of his lips and his beard on her skin. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on. His hands caressed her inner thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Brennan closed her eyes. "Yes...mmm...Booth." She moaned and he stopped before he thrusted into her heat. He sat at the edge of the bed and it took Brennan a few seconds to realize what she had done. _I called him Booth_. _Shit, shit, shit. _Her cell phone rang then her house phone and then her cell phone again. She rose from the bed and picked up her pants that were by the bedroom's doorway and answered it.

"Brennan." Booth could hear her breath and that scum bag's breath hitched and he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what they were doing

"Hey, Bones we got a case." He managed to sound normal. "Want me to pick you up?" The knuckles on his free hand turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"No, just send me the address and I'll meet you there." Brennan didn't look at the man in front of her.

"Ok, bye." Booth hung up his phone in a hurry. He was burning with rage and jealousy.

"I have to go." She grabbed some fresh clothes and started walking to take a quick shower before leaving.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He managed a weak smile, but she didn't see it.

_What did I do? _Brennan knew she messed up big.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you guys like it or not? **

**(Please review and tell me, I can't know for sure if you guys like it or not if you guys don't tell me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to labrat21, dovepage, jsiebert, and ink-and- ash for reviewing. I also thank those who have alerted and read the story.**

* * *

When Brennan got out of the shower Gabriel wasn't in her bedroom. She knew she had to talk to him, but right now she had to work on a case and figure out what she was feeling. She checked her cell for the address of the crime scene and went on her way. 

Booth got there a few minutes before she did. _Where is she?_

Brennan asked to be taken to the remains as soon as she got there. The crime scene was an old house in the outskirts of the city. She went into complete work mode in order to try to clear her mind. She ordered the remains be taken to the Jeffersonian when she was done with the preliminary examination. The remains were female, late teens early twenties, cause of death unknown.

"I'll call you as soon as I have an ID on the victim." Brennan told Booth as she made her way to her car. She was going to work all night because that would give her time to think about what she was really feeling. Booth wanted to follow her, but her facial expression told him she wanted to be alone.

-----------

"We've got an ID off dentals." It was around five in the morning when Booth got her call.

"I'll be there in a few." He hung up and went straight for a shower. He'd gone home and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. He turned on the water and closed his eyes at the feel of the warm body. His cock ached, he felt pathetic for getting a hard on just from hearing her voice early in the morning. His hand went to his shaft and he stroked himself slowly. As he gained speed, the images of her with that guy flooded his mind and he instantly got jealous. He punched the shower wall with his right hand. It stung and blood covered his knuckles.

When Booth entered the lab it was still pretty empty. He saw the light in her office and new she had worked by herself all night. He felt a little guilty for feeling so jealous, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, Bones." He stood in front of her desk and she handed him the file.

"Her name is Carol Menard, 19. Disappeared after leaving work a week ago." She noticed the bandage on his right hand. "What happened to your hand?" She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled it back.

"Nothing." Booth pretended it didn't hurt.

"Let me see." She slapped his other hand when he tried to stop her. "What did you do?" He stayed quiet. She walked around her desk not releasing his hand from her grip and she grabbed her first aid kit. She took out an antibiotic cream and rubbed it on his wounded knuckles. "There, just don't rub off the cream and you'll be fine." Realizing she still hand his hand in hers, she quickly released it.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I'll call you when I have something." He told her and nodded her head.

------------

A week later the case was solved. The victim was killed by her boyfriend because he thought she was cheating on him. Jealousy always a good motive. The boyfriend confessed the minute they went to his house; he still had the poison he used in his fridge.

During all this time, Brennan avoided Gabriel. Now that the case was over she knew she had to confront him. They needed to talk. She went straight home when they made the arrest. Booth felt angry, hurt, and jealous; he couldn't believe she didn't even go celebrate with him. _I have to move on. She's with someone else._ Booth left for the Founding Fathers to have drink. He was going to go find someone and forget about his Bones once and for all.

----------

Brennan was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. There was knock on her bedroom door and she knew it was Gabriel. "It's open." She called out to him.

"Hey, so you solved the case?" He laid on his stomach on the bed next to her.

"Yeah." She didn't look at him.

"Cool." He stayed quiet for a moment. "I've made the decision to go back. I wanted to wait until the case was solved and we had time to talk. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"I guess I wasn't a good guide." She looked at him and smiled. "About the other night, I…" he placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to apologize. You can't deny who you're in love with." He saw her face become confused. "Yeah, anyone can tell you love him. When you introduced him to me you had a spark in your eyes." He shot her a charm smile and that's when Brennan was brought back to reality. She had been attracted to this man because he reminded her of Booth with those warm eyes and charm smile. "You don't have to be afraid. Love is beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. He was right she was in love with her partner and she was scared. Running around trying to find him in other guys when she could have the real one: her Booth.

"I have to thank you. When I agreed to come here with you I never thought I'd see her again. It was good to know the love of my life had a good life. I tried to move on by taking a chance with you, but your heart belongs to another. Who am I to get in the middle of you two?" They stared at each other.

"I'm usually not very good with people, but I'm pretty sure you're talking about Cam." She pointed a playful finger at him.

"How did you know?"

"You knew her name before I introduced her to you."

"Yeah, but she's with him and they're raising a daughter. I'm not going to ruin what they have." He leaned forward and kissed Brennan's cheek. "I wish you the best. Keep putting behind bars all those murderers and go to your FBI guy and do this to him." He grabbed one of her pillows and faked a passionate kiss. Brennan smiled and he rose from the bed.

"You know Cam's single, right?" Brennan told him before he exited her bedroom.

"Say what now." He ran back to where she was and she nodded 'yes'. "You wouldn't happen to have her address?" He asked her as he shot her another charm smile.

"No, but I know who does." Brennan called Angela for the address and printed a map for him and wrote her cell phone number on the paper just in case. "Here." She handed him her car keys.

"Aren't you afraid that I will crash it?" He told her sarcastically.

"I work with the FBI." He took that as a warning.

Brennan went back to bed. _That conversation actually went well. At least maybe Cam and Gabriel will be happy._ Brennan closed her eyes; maybe someday she would have the guts to tell Booth how she feels. Her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number and decided not to answer. The phone rang again, it was the same number. _Maybe it's Gabriel. He's probably lost._ "Brennan." she answered, "I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up and grabbed a jacket and shoes. She didn't bother to change from her jeans and v neck tee.

------

Brennan paid the cab driver and went inside the Founding Fathers. She saw Booth at the bar and she made her way over there.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan. I called you because he's had way too much to drink and I can't let him drive like that. You guys always come here together so I thought you were the right person to call." Jimmy, the barman, told Brennan.

"Thanks." He handed her the tab and she handed him the cash.

"I took his car keys away from him. Do you need help getting him to your car?" The man handed her the keys and Brennan appreciated the help. Booth smiled as he saw her face.

"Hey, Bones. You want a drink?" Booth was really drunk and Brennan ignored his question. With the help of the barman Brennan got Booth into the passenger seat of the SUV and she drove him to his apartment. Booth poked her face and laughed.

"Booth, stop it. I'm driving." He smiled at her words, but stopped.

Brennan struggled to get him to his apartment. He was heavy and he wasn't helping. She closed the front door and shrugged her jacket off and kicked her shoes off. She caught Booth before he fell on to the floor. She walked him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet and she turned on the water in the tub. Booth felt a twitch in his cock when he saw her bend down to turn on the water. He shrugged off his clothing and began stroking himself while she was busy getting the water in the right temperature.

"Booth, stop it!" Brennan was turned on when she saw what he was doing, but she was the sober one and should be responsible. She helped him sit in the tub and gave him the sponge and shower gel. She went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

She returned to the bathroom with a plastic container for him to pour water over his body.

"Booth!" His upper body was still dry. Using the plastic container she poured water over his head. She did this a few times and then grabbed the shampoo. She shampooed his hair and rinsed the shampoo off. He grabbed the sponge and soaped his upper body. "Here, you do your legs and your privates." She handed him the sponge.

"Like this." He quickly soaped his legs and purposely spent some time on his cock. He used his hand and with the soap he started stroking his cock. He looked her in the eyes and told her in a husky voice, "It's just for you." _Okay, so drunk Booth is not a prude._ Brennan thought to herself. She poured more water over his head and he took the opportunity to pull her down and kiss her lips passionately. Brennan was wet and not just from the water in the tub.

She helped him out of the tub and handed him a towel. She helped him get to his bedroom and he threw the towel to the side. Before Brennan knew what was happening she was falling on the bed with Booth on top of her. She was pinned by his body and he kissed her mouth again. She wasn't complaining, but he was drunk and probably didn't know what he was doing.

"Booth…" His hands found the button of her jeans and he was pulling her jeans down. _Ok, he knew what he was doing._ Brennan couldn't control her legs as they kicked her jeans and socks off. He rubbed his cock on her thighs. Brennan knew she was in trouble when he removed her shirt and tossed to the side. He kissed her neck and his hands ran up her sides and his hands palmed the sides of her breasts over her bra as he moved to kiss her neck.

One of his hands moved south and touched her inner thighs. Brennan couldn't hold back the moan. She needed to make him stop. "Booth, stop it." His hand toyed with her panties as he rubbed the head of his cock on her entrance. Brennan was in deep trouble. "Booth, stop it." She told him even as she gave him better access to her neck. She bit her lips in anticipation, she knew if she hadn't stopped him by know, she wasn't going to.

And then….

"Booth?" Brennan tapped his shoulder, but he didn't move. _Oh, that is so not fair, Booth. What the hell? You get me all hot and ready and then you fall asleep. _Brennan wanted to scream in frustration; although she knew it was probably better that he had stopped. She tried to lift him off of her, but he was too heavy. _What do you do when you have a naked unconscious Booth on top of you? You wrap your arms around his body and hope you don't have any broken bones in the morning._ Brennan listened to her inner self and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you guys like it.**

**P.S.= I don't know if giving a drunk a bath is bad for his/her health, but for the purpose of this story please just go with me on that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ink-and-ash for reviewing and assuring me that giving a drunk a bath is actually good for them because it can help sober them up, but they are usually more trouble than they are worth. Thanks to those who read and alert too.**

* * *

Booth moved his head and felt soft skin against his own. He loved the smell of her and he kept his eyes closed in order to make it last. _I don't remember talking with any women at the bar. I guess I was really drunk by the time I talked to this one._ He decided to enjoy the feeling a few seconds longer because he knew the spell would be broken when he opened his eyes and he saw that the woman wasn't his Bones. He opened his eyes and jumped back in shock.

It _was_ his Bones. _What the hell?_ Booth was scared; she wasn't moving. _Did I crush her?_ Booth moved closer and placed a knee on the bed next to her. "Bones?" He tapped her shoulder and she swung a leg over his making him loose his balance. He fell on the bed (on his back) with a still asleep Brennan pinning his body. Her thighs were on either side of his and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Bones?" He tapped her shoulder and she wiggled rubbing her sex deliciously against his cock. Booth noted that he was naked and he decided not to wake her up. If she woke up, he would have a lot of explaining to do for the compromising position they were in.

_Okay, think Seeley. How did you end up with Bones in your bed?_ Booth recalled the events of the night before. He'd gone to The Founding Fathers for a drink. He vaguely remembered his Bones bringing him home. His face turned red when he remembered what he did when she ran him a bath. _Now Bones will think I'm a perv. I won't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk to me ever again._ If that wasn't the worse thing, Booth recalled the kiss he gave her in the tub. _Dam Booth only drunk you get the guts to kiss her._ Thinking some more he remembered how he'd pinned her on the bed and removed her jeans and shirt. He'd kissed her and touched her very, very intimately. She'd told him to stop, but he didn't. The last thing he could remember was trying to move her panties to the side as he rubbed the head of his cock on her entrance. _She still has a bra and panties, so maybe nothing happened._ Booth took a few deep breaths. The thought of taking advantage of his partner was horrific and he would hate himself forever if he did.

Brennan sat up still straddling his thighs. Booth thought she had wakened, but he saw she still had her eyes closed. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and fell on the bed next to him. She hugged a pillow and Booth knew she was still asleep. He took the opportunity and quickly grabbed some clothes and left the room.

Brennan woke up and looked around. She saw that Booth wasn't there anymore and she rose from the bed. Before leaving the room she remembered she was only in panties and bra. She grabbed her discarded jeans and shirt; her clothes were still a little wet, but she put them on anyway. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, and ran Booth's brush on her messy hair.

She picked up her jacket that was near the front door and put it on. She was about to open the front door when she heard Booth calling her name. "I thought you weren't here." She told him with a yawn.

"You want some coffee?" He offered and she said yes. Booth handed her a reheated cup of the coffee she had made the night before.

"Thanks." She told him as she sat on the couch; he sat next to her. There was silence and Booth knew he should address what happened between them. Before he could start her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Brennan." Booth got jealous when he heard the man's voice. "Yeah, sure. Bye." She hung up and Booth knew he needed to put his jealousy aside and talk to her.

"Bones." He managed after he cleared his throat.

"Yeah." She turned to face him.

"Thanks for bringing me home last night." He shot her a weak smile.

"Is something wrong, Booth?" Brennan placed a hand on his arm.

"I uhm...I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night." He lowered his gaze.

"It's okay." She patted his arm before removing her hand.

"I'm sorry about the…" He made a jerking motion with his hand. Brennan's face turned a little red, but she told him to not worry about it. "No, I was disrespectful and it doesn't even matter that I was drunk. I'm sorry… with you know, pinning you on the bed and..." he buried his face in his hands. Brennan was going to speak when he burst into tears and told her, "You kept telling me to stop and I didn't." He looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm not sure if something happened, but I want you to know that if I took advantage of you, I would never forgive myself." Brennan sat closer and hugged him. She wanted to tell and show him how much she loves him, but she knew this wasn't the best time.

"You did not take advantage of me." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "You'd never do that." She held him tight as she spoke. "I think you probably have a really bad headache from your hangover and crying is not going to help." She gave him one last squeeze before letting go and she wiped his tears with her hands.

"Really?" He looked at her and she knew what he was asking.

"Would I lie to you?" She smiled at him and Booth knew she wasn't. He was glad he hadn't ruin things between them. He wanted to tell her how big his love is for her, but he knew that it was better to wait for a better moment.

There was a knock on the front door and Brennan stood up to open it.

"Dad, hurry up we're going to be late. You're not even dressed." Parker ran inside after he said hi to Brennan.

Booth looked at his t-shirt and sweats. "I forgot the game was today." Booth rose from the couch and ran to his room.

Brennan waited for Booth to return and she told him she'd be on her way and that they could continue to talk later. Booth was glad things were not bad between them, and he tried to not ruin their good moment by feeling jealous. He left with Parker to the game.

---

Brennan opened her front door and was surprised to see Gabriel sitting on her couch.

"How'd it go with Cam?" She asked him as she sat down.

"Well, we talked and she's taking the rest of the weekend to think about what she wants." He looked at her.

"You said you needed my help when you called me earlier." Brennan took off her jacket and she knew she needed to change clothes.

"I want you to help me get a different look." He ran a hand through his hair and beard and laughed.

"You're asking the wrong person, but I know who can help us." Brennan dialed Angela's number. "Hi, Ange. Are you busy?" Brennan waited for her response and winked at Gabriel. "Great. Can you come by my place?" Brennan nodded to herself, "Sure, I'll see you in an hour." Brennan told Gabriel to get ready because Angela was going to help them. Brennan rose from the couch and headed for a shower.

She stepped in the shower and the water felt great. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She had been turned on and had barely controlled herself when Booth told her it was just for her. She closed her eyes and remembered how his hands had touched her and how his lips had kissed her. She instantly felt the heat radiate from her core and she fought the urge to give herself pleasure. Angela was on her way and Brennan wouldn't have enough time to enjoy herself fully. Reluctantly, she shampooed her hair, soaped her body, and washed it off.

Brennan walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink until Angela got there. There was a knock on the front door and Gabriel told her that he'd get it.

"Hello handsome." Angela told him as she walked inside. "So, what am I good for?" Angela asked the two.

"Gabriel wants to change his look, and I called you because I know you can help him." Brennan hugged and kissed her friend.

"Okay, turn around slowly." Angela told Gabriel and he did. "In Angela's hands you will look great. First, we'll go shopping." Brennan made and 'ouch' sound and Gabriel asked why, but Brennan just told him to wait and see.

Long hours in the mall and endless stores awaited the three. Brennan was having fun because this time she wasn't the one who was dragged to dressing rooms and bombarded with endless items to try on. Angela had lost all restrictions when Gabriel told her that money wasn't a problem because he was wealthy. On a second thought, he regretted telling her that because they would have been done a lot quicker had he not told her.

--

"Okay, now that we've got the clothes we're moving on to the hair." They had spent the previous day shopping for clothes. Now, Angela was taking him to get a hair cut. "And the beard's gotta go." She told him and he knew he had no choice.

It was dark by the time Brennan and Gabriel returned to her apartment.

"You look really good with your new hair cut." She told him. Angela chose a shorter hair style with some spikes on the top.

"I don't know, but I trust Angela's judgment." He smiled at her and they said goodnight.

"Don't forget the beard." She told him with a smile. Brennan threw herself on her bed. It had been good for her to spend the rest of the weekend helping Gabriel because it had kept her occupied. She decided it was best to sleep and that tomorrow would be another day.

--

Monday morning Angela was at Brennan's door very early. Brennan had gotten up early too because she wanted to see the new and improved Gabriel.

Gabriel cleared his throat and both women turned to look at him. They stared him from top to bottom and Angela wolf whistled at him. He looked even more handsome than before. He looked like a totally different person with that black suit and olive green shirt and tie that really brought out his eyes. He thanked them and they left to the Jeffersonian.

--

Booth was on his way to the Jeffersonian too. He wanted to talk to his Bones and invite her out to lunch and talk to her. He was ready to tell her his real fillings for her.

Angela, Brennan, and Gabriel stopped in front of Brennan's office. "Go get her tiger." Angela told him and gave him a hug before she left for her own office.

"Thanks for everything." He told Brennan and Brennan smiled.

Booth walked inside the Jeffersonian and saw that a man was talking very comfortably with his Bones. _Who the hell is that guy?_ Booth's jealousy returned. _Seriously, another guy?_ Booth didn't know it was the same guy and that just made him even more jealous. The man walked away and Brennan went inside her office. Booth started to walk towards her office.

"Booth, do we have a case?" Brennan rose from her chair and was going to grab her jacket as she saw him come in. He didn't say a word and walked closer until he had her pinned to the wall behind her desk. "Booth?" She asked concerned. Booth leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate, needy kiss. When they broke apart for air, Brennan looked at him confused. A part of her wanted to pull him back and devour his lips, but the other part wanted to slap him for the liberty he took.

"We need to talk." He told her in a voice that both turned her on and scared her.

"You can't just come in my office, kiss me, and then tell me that we have to talk. What is your problem? You can't treat me like a piece of property…" She had taken a step forward. In response Booth threw her over his shoulder and walked out of her office.

"Put me down!" The anthropologist's yelling was heard throughout the whole lab. Cam and Gabriel steeped out of Cam's office when they heard the yelling. The guards moved towards Booth, but Cam signaled them to stop. Brennan was kicking and screaming. Her hands were hitting his back, but he did not put her down.

* * *

**I know this chapter was long, but it just had to be. For those of you who are interested in knowing about Cam's and Gabriel's relationship/outcome you'll know next chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. Are you guys still interested?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to dovepage and labrat21 for reviewing and those of you who read and alerted. **

**So, I live in Southern California near LA and this morning at around 4am I was awoken by an earthquake. I don't know the exact magnitude, but man it was strong. I jumped out of bed faster than you can say 1,2,3 (if you live where earthquakes are common, then by instinct your first reaction is to duck and cover.) My family and I went outside and we just saw one lady run outside screaming. It was kinda funny, but no one else went outside. We waited for a few minutes, and then went back inside. It was scary. (Earthquakes while you are sleeping are not cool.)**

**Back to the story, I know Booth was a little ooc at the end of last chapter, but he was too jealous to think straight. That being said, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belong to Fox.**

Booth realized he'd made a mistake and put her down. They were now in the parking structure next to his SUV. He started to say something when she pushed him against his car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She went on raising her hands in the air. Booth just stared at her; the way her chest rose and fell rapidly with the shouts and her facial expression was one he'd never seen before. He really didn't hear her last words as she turned around and walked away.

"Bones!" He called after her and she turned around.

"Don't call me Bones." He could see the fire in her eyes and Booth knew that if she burned down the city, it'd be his fault.

Brennan stormed into her office and grabbed her jacket and car keys. When she was about to leave, Angela stepped in the doorway. "Sweetie?" Angela tried to talk to her friend.

"Angela, move." Angela had never seen her friend like that and instantly moved out of the way. She watched as a furious anthropologist walked away.

"Dam, that's like 'get out of my way' angry." Hodgins told Angela and Angela said she'd never seen her like that.

Cam tried to talk to Brennan as she passed by, but Brennan just shot her a glare and rose a hand for her to stop. Cam was a little scared.

--  
Brennan dropped her keys on the table after slamming her front door. She was furious at herself for not being mad at Booth. If it had been anyone else, she would have kicked their ass for humiliating her like that. But she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Booth and that not only pissed her off, but scared her too. In her state of anger she flipped her coffee table over and started breaking whatever she could get her hands on. It was irrational to take her anger out on her things, but she needed to get it out.

Cam and Gabriel went on their date. It was somewhat hard for both of them to actually enjoy it because of what happened with Brennan. They had waited too long for this talk and Gabriel started off.

"I waited for you." He started off. "It was raining, but I waited for you. I told myself that maybe you were running late. That you'd be there, and then I found out you went back with him. I respected your decision, but it broke my heart to see that he hadn't changed."

Cam placed a hand on his. "Andrew and I were taking some time off. I met you and yes what we had was good." They stared at each other. "But I loved him then and when he told me he'd change, I believed him." There was silence, Gabriel knew she had more to say and decided to give her the time she needed. "The change didn't last as long as I thought it would. Soon he was back to… it wasn't a secret to anyone that he slept around." Cam whispered the last words. "I always wondered what my life would have been like with you."

"Are you telling me there's a chance?" He smiled at her and Cam knew that he didn't hold her past choice against her.

"Yes, I think we deserve it to each other to give us a chance." Cam leaned forward and kissed his lips. They stayed quiet.

"I'm going to Miami to work at a hospital." Cam looked at him in shock. "What? Just because I left to the jungle doesn't mean I didn't use my medical training." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you decided to retake your life regardless of what I would decide." She kissed his lips again. "I guess we won't see each other that often."

"I'll call and write and you better call and write back." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll visit whenever I get a chance. Plus there's an open ticket if you ever want to go visit. Michelle too."

"Wow, I bet the weather in Miami is great in the summer." They smiled at each other. "I have to ask you, is there something between you and Dr. Brennan?" She was serious.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Temperance is beautiful, intelligent and in the short time that I've known her I've discovered that she is a great person. We could have had something, but her heart also belongs to another. I hope she can settle things out like we did." He smiled and Cam leaned forward and kissed him again.

--

It was late in the afternoon when Booth parked his SUV outside of her apartment building. He knew that she was probably still mad at him, but he needed to talk to her.

He was about to knock on her door when the elderly lady across her apartment called Booth.

"Thank God you're hear, son. That girl's been breaking everything. What worries me is that I haven't heard any noise for about half an hour. I was about to call the police, but know that you are here maybe you can talk to her." The old lady patted his shoulder before going back inside her own apartment. Booth used his spare key and entered her apartment.

"Bones?" He called out her name as he closed the door. There was a mess on the floor and Booth gulped. It was his fault. He walked to her bedroom and saw that there was a mess too. She laid on her stomach on the bed. Her head hung at the edge of the bed and she was holding a bottle of wine. Booth took it away from her and tapped her shoulder. She whined and turned her head.

Booth sat on the couch once he had cleaned the mess. He was going to wait until she woke up to talk to her.

Brennan woke up and looked around. She rose from the bed and went straight for a shower. She wrapped a towel around her body. _That's odd._ She noted when she saw that her room was clean. _I must have drunk too much._ Brennan shook her head and walked to the kitchen. When she saw Booth sitting on her couch, the cleaned mess made sense to her.

"Bones?" Booth stood and tried to talk to her.

"Thank you for cleaning up the mess. Now, can you leave?" Brennan motioned him to the door. _At least she didn't say 'don't call me Bones'._ Booth thought.

"Bones…" he stood outside her apartment.

"Get out!" Brennan slammed her door. She smiled at herself and walked to the kitchen.

Booth knew it was best to give her space and time to think. He went home.

--

Days later

Gabriel was gone and he had given Brennan his address and phone number in case she needed anything. Brennan was not mad at Booth, but she needed time to settle her feelings. She was doing great until she was called to the crime scene of their newest case. When Brennan got there the remains were covered in flesh. She'd flashed a glare at Booth, and that's when she knew it had been Cam who made her go. It clearly wasn't going to work, so Brennan made the decision to go away for a few days once the case was done. Cam had been shocked and apologized for intruding in the anthropologist's personal life.

Booth had been devastated when he was told that Brennan had gone away. _She ran because of me. It's my fault she left. I ruined us._ He thought as he stared at her empty office.

--

"Hey, come in. I didn't think I'd see you this soon." Gabriel kissed her cheek as Brennan entered his apartment.

"Nice place." She told him as she sat down.

"It came furnished." He smiled at her. "What brings you here?"

"I just needed to get away and have some time to think." She told him.

"Well, at least you didn't run off to the jungle." He laughed to lighten the mood. "You can stay for as long as you like."

The next morning Gabriel told Brennan that the beach was a block away and that it might be good for her to take a walk. He left to the hospital where he was working and Brennan decided to take a walk on the beach.

She walked along the water and enjoyed the feeling. She knew she loved Booth and she had no doubt that he did too, but… she felt scared. It scared her that she could forgive him so easily. She laughed at how far she had to run away until she told herself what she needed to hear. _I love him and I know he loves me. _She was going to go back to DC and show him her love for him.

Brennan started to walk back when she heard a woman screaming. "My little girl." The woman continued to yell and she pointed at the ocean. Brennan could see little hands flapping and she went in without thinking. She swam and looked for the girl. She was lucky to find the girl before she drowned and took her back. The girl was fine, and the mother thanked Brennan.

Brennan smiled as she walked back to the apartment. She thought about what Booth would have to say about what happened. _See there's a reason for everything, Bones._ She could hear the words coming out of his mouth. She waited for the light to turn green in order to cross the street. A drunk driver turned the corner and lost control. Brennan looked up but she had no chance to dodge the vehicle headed her way.

--

Cam entered Booth's office. "What's wrong Cam?" Booth asked her when he saw her expression. "It's Dr. Brennan." Cam told him and Booth rose from his chair.

--

"We're looking for Temperance Brennan." Booth asked and they were given information. Gabriel paid for their flights, although Booth didn't know that.

"How is she?" Cam asked Gabriel and he told them that she was hanging on, but that things were not looking good. Brennan had slipped into a coma.

Booth thought it was his fault. If he hadn't been so jealous, she wouldn't have run away.

"It's so tragic. Everyone knows those two belong together." Cam told Gabriel as they walked away to give Booth privacy.

--

Two months later

Brennan had been in a coma for two months and every day that passed her chances of waking up lessened. She had been transferred to a hospital in DC so that her friends and family could visit her more often. It was a critiqued decision due to its risks, but in the end it was worth it. The squints, Booth and her family visited her constantly. Booth would spend the weekends he didn't have Parker with her. He would go straight from work on Friday and not leave until Monday morning. During the week he still went by as much as possible; the squints and Max knew they were not going to change his mind.

"You had your son last weekend?" Stacy, an elderly nurse, asked Booth.

"Yeah." He told her as he sat down on a chair next to his Bones' bed.

"I knew it. You're always here unless you have your son for the weekend. I left you a blanket in that drawer." She told him. The nurse had started to help Booth out when she saw how dedicated this man was towards the patient. There was no doubt that the man loved her very much. "I'll stop by later." She winked at him. Stacy was the night nurse and Booth liked it when she was the night nurse. The other nurses weren't as nice to him.

"Bones today…" he would talk to her constantly, although he was told that she probably couldn't hear him. He told her how much he missed her and how things weren't the same without her at the lab.

All this time Brennan had been lost in a swirl of weird dreams. She saw skeletons constantly and a man calling her 'Bones'. She never saw his face, but she followed his voice. The 'Get out!' scene in her apartment kept replaying constantly in her head. She knew those were the last words she'd said to that man. But she still heard his voice. He always called her 'Bones' and Brennan tried to follow the voice through the swirl in her head.

It was around three in the morning when Booth saw something that blew him away. He had been talking to his Bones when he swore he saw her hand move. It was a slight movement, but he knew it was there. He was happy and he kissed her cheek. "I saw that, Bones." He whispered in her ear.

Brennan could hear the man's voice getting louder and she knew she was getting closer to finding him.

Nurse Stacy walked in to ask Booth if he needed anything before her shift was over. Booth told her that he'd seen his Bones move a hand and Stacy smiled. Yes, that man loved that woman. Stacy left the room. Booth looked back at his Bones and he jumped out of his chair when he saw her eyes were open. Booth ran out to get Stacy and Stacy almost fainted when she saw Brennan was awake. Booth had been right about her moving her hand.

Booth waited outside the room as Brennan was being examined by the doctors. He ran downstairs in order to inform the squints and Brennan's dad that she had woken up.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. (Don't worry there will be action soon, that's why this is an M fic, lol.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this chapter with the help of labrat21 who gave me some tips on the types of injuries Brennan could have had with the accident and their consequences. And for also giving this a look over before I posted it, so I thank labrat21 for making this chapter possible. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox and since this is fiction obviously Brennan will heal faster than in real life. **

* * *

Booth went to the first floor of the hospital and dialed Angela.

A sleepy Angela grabbed her cell phone and looked at the caller id, it was Booth. Angela gasped afraid to know if it was bad news. She answered scared, "Hello?"

Booth told her that Brennan had woken up and Angela instantly started screaming. She put a hand on her mouth in order to muffle her screams and listened to the rest of what Booth was saying. Angela told him that she would tell the others and quickly jumped out of bed.

Booth returned to Brennan's room. He went inside and smiled at her. She was still awake. He felt his heart stop for an instant when her eyes caught his, but it wasn't for long. Booth was worried that she wasn't talking and the doctor assured Booth that that was normal. Booth was told that they were going to run some tests that would help determine how she was.

"How is she?" A very excited squint squad asked. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and even Sweets were there. Angela told Booth that Russ and Max would be there as soon as they could.

--

Her injuries were no longer of concern, except for one: the traumatic brain injury she'd suffered. The doctors explained to the group that patients who've suffered traumatic brain injury can wake up normal, but not always. Sometimes personality issues arise, like finding things very annoying, when before they were not bothered by it. Aggressiveness is sometimes common in these cases too. Despite the uncertainty in her situation every one was happy that she as awake. They would help their friend be back to normal in no time.

--  
Within a few days Brennan began to speak, slurred but at least she was speaking. Now that she was awake everyone took turns to keep her company at all times; they were still a little scared that she'd slip into a coma again.

Booth usually took the night shift because that way he'd have more time with his Bones. He won't forget her first words to him, "_You're the man of my dreams_." Although Booth didn't know why she said that, he cherished those words close to his heart.

Booth held her hand constantly and helped her in anything she needed. He was there for her and he was going to show her that. 

After weeks of intense therapy and numerous tests, Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian. She seemed fine to everyone, her doctors said she was one of the lucky ones to come back normal, or so they all thought. Cam had allowed her back because Brennan knew her stuff when it came to her bones stuff.

The problem came one morning when Brennan and Vincent were examining the latest remains from limbo. The intern went on rambling with facts. Brennan had had it. She snatched the roll of duct tape Hodgins held and she ducted taped the intern's mouth. Brennan continued with her examination until she saw the horrified look on Angela's face.

"What?" She asked and Angela just stared at her.

--

"Dr. Brennan please sit down." Sweets told her as she entered his office. "Do you know why you are here?" The psychologist asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

"I apologized." She shot back defensively as she slouched on the couch.

"How often do you have these types of aggressive impulses?" He asked as he finished writing something on his notepad.

"Aggressive impulses?" Brennan asked with confusion in her features.

"Yes, like duct taping your intern's mouth. Do you feel like you need to express your anger and frustration with violence?" Sweets asked her. "For example, do you want to punch someone or something when you feel frustrated?" He was still taking notes.

"The only one I want to punch right now is you." She told him.

"What?" Sweets asked, stopping his note taking.

"Did I stutter?" She told him with a smug smile, but she thought that might not have been a good idea when she saw he was taking lots of notes. "Can I go now?" She wanted to leave, but Sweets continued to take notes without answering.

--

Booth walked into her office and walked closer to Brennan who was sitting on her couch.

"Oh, not you too. I already apologized. I've had enough with Angela's chastising remarks and Sweet's hour long lecture on the effects of Traumatic Brain Injury on patient's

personality, blah,blah, blah." Brennan sounded really annoyed. Booth sat next to her and placed a hand on hers. She instantly eased with his touch. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I know who you are." His hands caressed her back soothingly. His touch told her that he'd hold her for as long as she needed. Booth felt as her hands moved to wipe the tears that probably threatened to fall from her eyes. He felt as she clung to him hard. Yeah, he'd hold her for as long as she'd like.

After long minutes she finally loosened her grip on him, but she didn't let go.

"So, did you really duct tape his mouth shut?" Booth asked her and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She pulled back from their hug and saw him smiling at her.

"It wasn't as funny as I thought it be, and it wasn't very nice either." She told him with a weak smile.

"Come on." Booth rose from the couch and pulled her hand for her to stand up.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" She willingly followed even though he didn't tell her where they were going.

----

They walked slowly in the sidewalk enjoying some ice cream. "Thanks." Brennan told him as she licked the strawberry ice cream in her cone. Booth was glad his treat made her happy. He decided to take a risk and draped a arm over her shoulders. He was surprised when her free arm wrapped around his waist. They walked in silence for a few minutes until he offered her some of his ice cream.

"Here. Try my vanilla ice cream. It's really good." He put the cone close to her mouth and she took a long lick of ice cream. "Yeah it is good." She told him and Booth smiled.

"Here. Try some of my strawberry ice cream." Booth turned his face, but was surprised to find that she wasn't offering the ice cream from the cone. She kissed his lips and he instantly parted his lips to allow her to do whatever she wanted. Their tongues danced around each other and Booth loved the taste of the strawberry ice cream mixed with the taste of her kiss.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it was brought to my attention by celticgina that I didn't post the right chapter for this story. I'm so sorry if you read and were confused (that was a chapter for my other story, 'Booth's Promise') and here's the actual chapter.**

**Thanks to ****mrsvartan07 for reviewing and to those of you who've read. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had some really bad headaches. I haven't had them in a while, but I managed to finish my other story, 'Booth's Promise', and this chapter. I'm on Spring Break so hopefully I can tear myself away from studying for my Physics and Calculus tests in order to move this story along faster. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Booth lost himself in their kiss. When he pulled back he saw that sometime during their kiss he had dropped his ice cream scoop on her shirt. He quickly moved to get the ice cream off, but ended up smearing it more on her shirt. He froze when he realized his hand was touching her chest.

"Sorry, Bones." He told her as he slowly and against his will removed his hand from its spot.

Brennan smiled because she could tell Booth was uncomfortable. Could she make him more uncomfortable? Yes, she could. She grabbed his hand before he removed it completely and brought it to her lips.

Booth held his breath as she licked his ice cream covered fingers. She smiled at him and started walking. Booth quickly followed as he thought, _what got into her?_

--

The days passed without any incidents that would create doubt that Brennan had recovered.

Booth knew his Bones was still the same Bones he's known all along. He couldn't stop thinking about their ice cream kiss. They hadn't talked about it, but something in Booth told him that it was probably her way of thanking him for being there for her. Yet another part told him not to be such a fool and take the opportunity and confess his feelings.

-----

It was beginning to get dark. The partners had traveled to Virginia with a two other FBI agents to arrest the suspect on their current case. They had taken precautions and brought extra agents since their suspect had preciously proven to be dangerous. Booth would have preferred it if Brennan had stayed at the lab, but no his Bones wouldn't allow the exclusion.

Brennan and Booth were left to ride back by themselves. The other two agents drove away with the suspect. The partners were held back by a flat tire and Booth had swatted the other two agents away not wanting to give the suspect time to try any tricks to bust free. It took some time for Booth to change the flat tire by himself, but he enjoyed the company of his Bones.

"You should have at least let me help you since you swatted the agents away." She smiled at him as they walked around the vehicle and got in.

"Nah, it's cool." He closed her door and walked to his door. They drove away.

"Not much to see here, huh?" He asked her as they traveled through the deserted road.

"It's a lonely place. The agents are probably near the city by now. She said as she stared out the window.

It was dark by now. Something crossed ahead of them in the road and Booth instinctively slammed on the breaks and maneuvered the SUV out of the road. The SUV crashed into a tree by the side of the road.

"Bones? You okay?" Booth asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked reaching to touch his right arm.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" He asked as he fumbled with the air bag to get out of the vehicle.

"Maybe an animal." Brennan got out of the SUV and both looked at each other when they saw the front of the SUV destroyed.

_Man could this day get any worse? _Booth thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone to dial for assistance.

"Shit, I have no signal." Booth extended his arm with his cell in it and walked around to see if he got any signal. Brennan pulled out her cell phone too and saw that she didn't have any signal either.

-

"Can we use your phone?" Booth asked the elderly woman that opened the door as he showed her his badge. They had walked by the side of the road for about half an hour until they found a small two story house that 'offered' a room for visitors to stay in.

"They won't be able to send the tow truck until tomorrow morning." Booth sighed.

-  
"This is all you have?" Booth looked at the small room with an even smaller bed next to the wall. "Isn't this a place for visitors to spend the night?" Booth asked annoyance in his voice.

"Well, not many people come by. We are in transition to leave this place. Sorry." The woman offered apologetically.

"This is fine." Brennan told the woman. "He just had a bad day. Thanks." Brennan said as she closed the door. She turned to look at the small room with just a small bed (hardly enough room for both of them) and a chair.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Booth said as he removed his jacket and draped it over the chair's back. He toed off his shoes and Brennan looked at him. She loved to see him in a t-shirt and jeans because it made him look relaxed, although he wasn't relaxed at the moment.

"Don't be silly, Booth. We are both adults. We've shared a bed before; when we were undercover at the circus, remember?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't that small." He pointed at the bed. "You'll be more comfortable in it by yourself." He insisted.

"No. How can I sleep comfortable on the bed if you're sleeping on the floor? In that case I'll take the floor." She placed a hand on her hip.

Booth knew that the stubborn woman in front of him wouldn't budge. So he gave in, "Okay."

"But, I want to be next to the wall." She said as she removed her jacket and shoes too. As she lied on the bed she was grateful she'd worn jeans and a v neck tee.

Her back pressed against the wall and her chest was merely centimeters away from his back. She couldn't sleep, mainly because her body was so close to his.

"You can't sleep either? Booth asked.

"Guess not." She thought he was asleep and was impressed that he knew she was awake.

"You really okay?" He asked as he carefully turned to look at her, but the bed squeaked anyway. The moon light coming in from the small window in the room allowed her to discern his face.

"Yes. How about you?" She asked as she unsuccessfully tried to scoot closer to the wall.

"I'm fine. Kinda crappy day, huh?" He asked her and it seemed to Brennan as if he had scooted closer to her.

"Hey, it's not that bad." She reassured him and some how their noses were touching now.

"Yeah, I guess." She could see the smile on his face when he said that. "We should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Hey, turn around." Brennan told him. He asked why as he did what she asked making the bed squeak as he did so. Her answer came when she placed her head on his shoulder making him lie flat on his front and she swung a leg to make it rest between his. Her arm hugged him close too. _The day couldn't have ended better_. Booth thought.

--

Brennan woke up to the feel of the cool wall against her forehead. She tried to move, but found herself pinned between the wall and Booth. She wondered how they ended up in reversed positions, but she wasn't complaining.

As they were getting ready to leave there was a knock on their door.  
"Here." They were handed two new toothbrushes and toothpaste. Booth thanked the woman with a smile. The woman winked at Brennan after telling them they could grab a bite for the trip.

"Why'd she wink at you?" Booth asked grabbing the toothpaste from her hand.

"I think it's because she thinks we had sex last night." She told him mater of factly.

"Gee, what took her to that conclusion?" Booth asked as he got ready to exit the room.

"Probably your change of mood. You weren't in a very good mood last night." Booth rolled his eyes at her words.

"Maybe it was the bed squeaking." He said with a smile as he left the room.

--

Booth's jaw clenched in annoyance as they rode back in the tow truck. Booth sat in between his Bones and the driver. Booth didn't like the way the man had ogled his Bones and decided that he'd sit in the middle, for her safety of course.

Brennan had fallen asleep on the way and Booth patted her left thigh to wake her up. She opened her eyes and they got out of the tow truck.

"The car should be ready in a few days. Here's my card if you need anything." The driver told Brennan with a wink as he handed her the business card. Brennan looked at the card and Booth gritted his teeth, "It's my car he's taking." He said as the man drove away.

"I know. Why would he give me the card?" Brennan asked a little confused as she flipped the card over.

"Because he was flirting you up." He said as he took the card away from her.

"Oh, then maybe I should call him. He was good looking." She said in a tease. She wasn't interested, but it was funny to tease Booth.

--

Brennan dropped on her bed after she took a shower. Booth had insisted they go get a check up to be sure they were okay. Cam also insisted Brennan should take the day off after she heard of their car accident and since it was a Friday the paperwork for the case could wait. Brennan was not the kind to put off work, but she did need the little break.

--

Booth walked up to his apartment only to find that his front door was open. He took out his gun as he walked through the door. There was noise coming from his bedroom and he kept walking.

"FBI, freeze." The man yelped at his words and Booth saw it was his landlord when the man turned around. "Sorry, I thought it was…What happened?" Booth asked horrified when he saw the big whole in his bedroom wall.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." The man shrugged. "Your neighbors had a little 'accident'." Booth really didn't want the man to go into details about the 'accident'. "We'll have it fixed as soon as possible."

_Man, what am I going to do? No car and no apartment. And to top it all off I have Parker for the weekend._ Booth thought as he took in a deep breath.

He grabbed some clothes for him and Parker for the weekend. He was going to have to get a hotel room. Sighing he dialed his partner's number for a lift.

"Brennan." She answered with a sleepy voice. "No, it's okay." She told him after he apologized for waking her up. "Sure, I'll be there in a few." She hung up her phone and rose from the bed.

--

"Thanks, Bones. This really means a lot to me." He told her as he sat down on her couch. "Your couch is comfy." He joked.

"I have a guest room." She told him, although she knew he was joking. "Plus, I think it would be better for Parker if you guys don't stay in a hotel for the weekend." She smiled.

Well, things were not as bad as he'd thought. Spending the whole weekend with his two favorite persons in the world made Booth very happy.

* * *

**What will the weekend bring for the them? Please review and let me know what you guys would like to see happen in their weekend and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you read the previous chapter and were confused and thought you missed something, you didn't. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. I already fixed it and posted the correct chapter so you guys can read it and not be lost. I apologize if you were confused. **

**Thanks for the alerts and the review that made me notice I had the wrong chapter up there.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to fox.**

* * *

"It's so awesome that we're spending the whole weekend with you Bones." Parker hugged her once he entered her apartment.

"We can all go swimming and stuff." Parker pulled her to the couch and sat with her.  
Booth stood silently looking at them. He loved how his son felt so at ease with the woman he loved and he loved that his Bones was interested in what his son had to say. They looked so good smiled as he watched his son and his partner talking. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed what Brennan asked.

"Daddy!" Parker shouted and Booth shook his head to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked confused.

"Bones asked if we're eating already." Parker eyed his father suspiciously.

"Oh, right." He had forgotten about the take out he had in his hands. "Sure lets eat." He said with a smile as he moved to set up their food.

---

"Good night." Parker kissed his dad and Brennan good night.

The partners sat on the couch for a few more minutes. Booth fought the urge to kiss her on the lips good night and instead he kissed her on the cheek before heading to bed himself. Brennan rose from the couch and went to her bed.

Booth turned on his side for the fourth time that night. He couldn't sleep just by thinking that a few feet away she slept in her own bed. He couldn't help but wonder how their relationship would be at the moment if he hadn't caused her to run away and be in a coma for two months. He wished he would have kept his jealousy in check; not so much because of his hope in status change with his partner, but because it hurt to remember how she looked on that hospital bed. She lost two months of her life trapped in a coma and he felt like in part it was his fault.

Not wanting to wake up Parker, Booth rose from the bed and went to the kitchen. He saw Brennan pouring herself a glass of water.

"Hey, Bones." He told her as she turned.

"Hi, Booth. Did I wake you?" Brennan thought she had been quiet.

"No, I just came for a glass of water." He lied, but what else was he going to say?

"Me too. Here." She handed him her glass of water and she turned to grab another glass to pour some water for her. She heard as Booth choked on his glass of water and immediately turned around. She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. She was wearing short shorts and when she leaned up to grab a glass they rode a bit more up.

Booth knew he got caught staring at her legs. He was busted.

Brennan laughed and poured water in her glass. After a sip she told him in a chuckle. "Angela told me she was the one who shaved my legs during my coma and…" She broke into laughter, "that one time you entered the room when she was shaving one of my legs and you turned red." She patted him on the shoulder still laughing and walked past him leaving him alone.

---

"Smells good." Brennan noted as she entered her kitchen the following morning. The night before they had agreed to go watch a movie and that they would leave early. She wore jeans and a long sleeve while the Booth boys wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"Since you're letting us stay here for the weekend the least we can do is breakfast." Booth told her with his charm smile.

"And the dishes." Parker added.

--

After their movie they went to the park to play some ball. At first Brennan just sat and watched as Booth and Parker shot some hoops. But she was soon invited to play too and with those charm smiles thrown her way she couldn't resist.

"Wow, Bones." Parker commented as Brennan made her third basket in a row.

"I thought you didn't know how to play?" Booth asked in shock. She was good.

"I never said that." She shot back with a smile that melted Booth's heart.

--

Later that afternoon Parker insisted they all go for a swim. Booth objected saying he hadn't packed any swim wear for them, but Brennan told him that was no excuse. Before going home they stopped by a store to buy some swim wear for the Booths.

At the pool Booth's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Brennan in her black bikini. He could see the complete length of her legs, her flat stomach, and the curves of her breasts. Her excuse for a bikini didn't leave much to his imagination and he tried his best to look away. His son was there too, he told himself.

Brennan admired the way the droplets of water ran down Booth's shoulders and chest back into the water. He looked gorgeous in the water and Brennan approached the pool slowly. She stood at the edge of the pool looking down at him and a smile involuntarily spread across their faces. They were so entranced by the other's gaze that neither of them noticed Parker approaching behind Brennan. The child pushed Brennan into the pool without either of the partners expecting it.

Brennan fell into the water and sunk down with Booth underneath her body. They looked at each other lost in the intensity of the moment. They had forgotten that they were underwater until the need for air was a must. They swam back up to the surface in a hurry.

"I'm going to get you." Brennan said with a laugh as she swam after Parker who was now inside the water too. Booth swam after them too.

--

Parker complained that the weekend had gone quickly as he waited for his mother to pick him up. He said goodbye to his father and Bones when Rebecca showed up.

It was still early in the afternoon and the partners sat awkwardly on the couch. Tomorrow was Monday and they should go to bed early, but it was too early for bed.

"I have the paperwork for the case we just finished. I was going to work on it on Friday, but Cam insisted I go home." Brennan rolled her eyes at her last words.

"I can help you finish it up." He offered and they agreed to work on their paperwork.

-----------

A few weeks later

Booth's apartment was fixed and he was glad to be back. He would be able to actually get some good night sleep done know that he would be alone in his bed. Not that he wasn't sleeping alone at Brennan's apartment, but it was a sweet torture for him to know she was just a few steps away in the next room.

Booth and Brennan walked inside the court for the trial of the suspect they arrested when they had their road accident in Virginia. The partners waited until it was time to enter their courtroom and until the rest of the squints arrived.

"Seeley?" A female voice called their way. Booth turned and saw the blond woman approaching.

"Tessa, how you been?" He asked her as she walked up closer to hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good and you?" Tessa asked him with a wide smile and Booth said he was good. "Hi, Dr. Brennan." She spat at the anthropologist. Before Brennan could say hello, Tessa dragged Booth away.

Brennan looked at the way the woman leaned in closer to him every time she spoke and how she didn't let go of his arm. Brennan felt a feeling surge through her. What was it? Jealousy? When the blond woman practically jumped on Booth, Brennan knew that even if it was irrationally she was feeling jealous.

"Oh, old flames are sparking." Angela said in a squeal. "Stud muffin's got a date for lunch." Angela said in her usual enthusiastic tone.

"What?" Brennan gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, she's like 'Seeley would you like to grab lunch sometime?'", Angela commented as Tessa leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And he's like 'Sure. What time should I pick you up?'" Angela said with a grin.

"How do you know?" Brennan asked trying her best to not sound interested.

"Mad skills babe." Angela told her as Booth returned. "Somebody's got a lunch date." Angela said with a tease.

"Dinner." Booth corrected as they made their way inside the courtroom. Angela shot Brennan an 'I told you' look.

* * *

**Oh, oh. Someone from Booth's past is back. Will Brennan grow a set and tell him how she feels or lose him? Will Booth make the mistake of going with someone else? **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to labrat21, spicysftblplayer, nertooold54, and WalkingInTheRain for their reviews.**

**I don't know if this chapter is ooc, but I hope you guys can still enjoy it.**

* * *

Brennan sat in her office. It was now late in the afternoon and most of the employees had left or were on their way out of the Jeffersonian. Angela spotted her friend inside her office and walked in.

"What are you doing, Brenn?" Angela asked concerned. Her friend had been quiet the rest of the day. She even refused the invitation to go celebrate with the team after the trial.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brennan needed to think and get her ideas straight. Angela knew something was very wrong because her friend didn't even answer the right question.

"Is something bothering you?" Angela asked sitting in the chair across from her friend. "Booth…" Angela forgot what she was going to say as she saw the look on her best friend's face at the mention of Booth's name. "It's Booth?"

Brennan didn't answer, just nodded her head.

"I see." Angela was looking for the right words. "Is it because his ex Tessa invited him to dinner?" Brennan's expression told her she was right. "Brenn, you need to get your feelings straight and make a decision before you loose him." Angela knew her friend wanted to be alone. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be at home and I have no plans." Angela walked around the desk and hugged her friend. Brennan whispered an okay.

--

"Dr. Brennan, what can I get you?" The barman at the Founding Fathers asked. He knew her because the partners were frequent visitors and he was surprised to see her alone since they were always there together.

"A beer." Brennan wasn't really in the mood for a drink, but she decided to go to the Founding Fathers anyway.

"Sure, coming right up." The barman saw the look on her face and knew something had happened between the FBI agent and his partner, but he knew better than to ask.

Brennan drank the beer as she thought about Booth. He was her friend, partner, but she wanted him to be more. It angered her how he could go to dinner with that woman. She was the one who balked on him. Brennan was confused. Was he really going to renew his relationship with that woman? Was she losing the only person she's loved? She smiled at that the question. For years he's been explaining to her what love is. He's the one who's made her doubt love is only chemicals in the brain. Sighing she asked for another beer. Maybe it was too late. If he renewed his relationship with his ex, then she would keep her feelings to herself and never bring them up again to herself. And if he didn't? Well, she would muster up her confidence and tell him, although that possibility seemed so far away.

--

Booth looked around a bit annoyed at his current predicament. Why had he agreed to dinner with Tessa? _Because you're an idiot_, he answered the question himself. He sat there bored wishing he was with his Bones at the Diner or at the Founding Fathers. Sitting across from his ex didn't cause old flames to spark up again; instead he was reminded of why their relationship had gone south. It was because he couldn't stop thinking about his Bones. Back then he didn't know that he was in love her, but now he did and it made him feel like a cheater for dinning with this woman. He knew Tessa and he knew what she had in mind for after their dinner. _It has been a while since I've had sex with anyone, but I want it to be with my Bones._ Booth thought. Why was he such a fool?

"Look, I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you again, but I can't do this. I'm sorry." Booth told her as he motioned for the waitress to pay the bill.

--

Brennan was about to finish her second beer and get ready to leave. Booth entered the Founding Fathers and his heart began to beat faster when he saw her sitting at the bar. He quickly walked over to the bar and sat next to her. _The moment of truth, Seeley_. He told himself.

"Hey, Bones." He greeted her.

"Hi." She was surprised to find him there. She thought he'd be on his way home with blondy.

"I'll have what she's having." Booth called to the barman who smiled when he saw Booth sitting next to his partner.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked and Booth caught the hurt in her voice.

"Uhm, you know to get a drink." He lifted his beer to cling it with hers, but she didn't move. He took a long drink from his beer and sighed. "Alright, you got me."

Brennan looked at him confused, but didn't say a thing.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Booth was getting nervous with her silence.

"What do you want me to say? 'How was your dinner date?'" She said in disgust. _Way to keep yourself in check, Tempe._

"I guess." He drank more of his beer. "My dinner date as you call it didn't go well." When Brennan didn't say anything else he continued. "As I sat there I thought about why my relationship with Tessa had gone bad and I just couldn't make the same mistake again." Booth waited for her to say something. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I was thinking?"

"Should I?" Her tone was not friendly.

"Yeah, you should because I was thinking about you." Hearing those words caused her to turn to face him. He had her full attention now. "I thought about how I'd rather be with you here at the Founding Fathers or at the Diner. I thought about you." He breathed his face close to hers.

"Yeah?" She asked as she leaned forward closing the distance between them even more.

"Yeah." He took the risk and kissed her lips. It was a short kiss, but he could feel her passion and something more. After they parted he searched her eyes for any regrets, but all he saw was the big smile that oozed on her faze. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. Their tongues danced in their mouths and she was practically sitting on him. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard a squeal. They saw it was the barman who had made the noise and they both blushed.

The barman cleared his throat and said, "These are on the house." in the manliest voice he could muster at the moment. He winked at them as he handed them each another beer. _Finally_, the barman thought.The partners looked at each other and smiled. They took a sip from their free beers and Booth leaned forward.

"Let's get out of here. We need to talk." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek. He pulled out some bills and grabbed her hand to follow him out.

"We should probably grab a cab." She told him as they exited.

"Sure." He felt a little tipsy and it wasn't from the beer.

--

They ended up at his apartment because it was closer. They went inside and he helped her out of her jacket and removed his after. He made some coffee for them and they stared at each other as they waited.

"So, talk?" Brennan asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, but I need you to promise me you're not running away once I start." He told her as they walked to sit on his couch.

"I promise I'll listen to what you have to say, if you promise to listen to what I have to say." She told him as she drank a good amount of her coffee.

"Deal." They shook hands to seal their deal.

"Okay, I'll go first." Booth knew he wouldn't talk if she started first. "Well…" Booth felt his throat close. Brennan placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Look I know I've been an idiot and I've done some things I'm not proud of. Like crashing and ruining your dates." He laughed awkwardly. "Or feeling jealous and causing your accident that left you in your coma." At this statement Brennan jumped in.

"Hey, Booth look at me." She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You didn't cause my accident."

"Yes, I did. I was so jealous that I acted insane. I humiliated you by carrying you out on my shoulder. You were so hurt you left… you ran away from me… and you had your accident. When you were in that coma I couldn't help but blame myself." He swallowed the tears that threatened to spill. "And it all comes back to one thing: that I love you and not just in an atta girl kinda way." He stared at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with you Temperance 'my Bones' Brennan." He told her with a smile. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to."

Brennan leaned forward and kissed him. "I forgave you the same day you carried me out of the Jeffersonian. It angered me that I wasn't mad at you for that. I left because I needed to think, not because I was running away from you." Booth saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I wanted to get my thoughts straight and analyze my feelings for you."

"And?" He asked holding his breath.

"I was walking along the beach thinking and I came to the conclusion that I love you, not just in an atta boy kinda way. I was on my way to Gabriel's apartment when I had the accident." She saw the hurt in Booth's eyes when she mentioned Gabriel. "You know nothing happened between us." She took his hands in hers.

"What?"

"He's a friend and even though we were very close to becoming more, we didn't. I never slept with him, just some kisses and touches." She said in a hurry. Booth smiled at her sincerity. "I love you too." She whispered and leaned closer to kiss him.

"Come here." Booth removed his shoes and lied back on the couch. Brennan removed her shoes and lied on top of him resting her head on his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back. In any other situation Brennan would be tugging at his clothes, but it felt right to just be holding each other.

Booth thought Brennan had fallen asleep until he felt her stir and get up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bathroom." She smiled at him.

"Booth?" Brennan called once she returned to the living room.

"In my bedroom." He called. Brennan smiled wickedly when she heard that. What was he up to? Her hopes of finding him nude on the bed and waiting for her were flushed down the toilet when she saw he had changed to sweats and a t-shirt. He kissed her as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Bones?" Booth entered his bedroom and found Brennan lying on her side. She had changed into one of his t-shirts. "Hi." He told her as he settled next to her on the bed and pulled her closer. Booth smiled at the situation. And he had thought he was going to bed alone.

"I borrowed one of your t-shirts." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's my favorite shirt now." He told her with a smile as he ran a hand up her bare thigh. She was wearing his t-shirt and Booth wasn't sure if there were any other articles of clothing under that tee.

Brennan started to laugh and Booth titled her head to look at him. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Well, last time I was on your bed you left me so hot and ready before you fell asleep. That was so mean." She laughed and he did too. "It's just I thought the next time I was on your bed we would be doing more than holding each other." She straddled his thighs and leaned in to kiss him.

Her hands went under his t-shirt to touch his muscular body. Brennan could feel the hardness of his arousal under her and smiled as she ran her lips down his neck.

"Hey, Bones. Aren't we going a little too fast." He was ready, but he didn't want to rush into things.

"We've waited long enough." She whispered huskily in his ear. Booth instantly ran his hands up her thighs until her felt her panties. They kissed passionately trying to show the other how they feel.

Her hips rotated slowly and Booth groaned in pleasure. They were so ready and this time there was no holding back.

The sound of knocking reached their ears. "Leave it." Booth said as she continued to kiss his now bare chest. The knocking continued and grew impatient. Booth growled in frustration. "I can't open the door like this." He said as he pressed her against his erection.

"Give me your sweats." She told him as she swiftly lowered his sweats with his help. She removed them completely and put them on in a hurry to go see who was knocking so desperately. Booth rolled on his side as he saw her walk out of the room. _Even in loose sweats and tee she looks sexy._ Booth noted as she disappeared into the hall.

Brennan opened the door and the blond woman instantly turned around. Tessa glared at Brennan and Brennan looked at her expecting her to say something.

"I…I needed to talk with Seeley." Tessa said after clearing her throat several times.

"You need me to get him?" Brennan offered.

"No,no. I thought…just never mind." Tessa now understood why Booth had left during their dinner. Brennan watched as the woman walked towards the elevators. Brennan closed the door and walked back to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Booth asked leaning on the bedroom's doorway.

"Tessa." Brennan said distractedly as she took the sight of his muscular body on display.

"What did she want?" He asked even as he opened his arms to hug and kiss her.

"She said she needed to talk to you, and then she said 'never mind' and left." Brennan kissed his shoulder as she walked pushing him back into the room.

"Mmm…" Booth said as they fell on the bed.

* * *

**How mean to leave it there, huh? I know, but the chapter was already too long. I hope you guys can forgive me. Please review so that I can update this fast.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to labrat21 and WalkingInTheRain for their reviews and to those of you who've read and or alerted. **

**On a quick and totally unrelated note, has anyone had their name butchered? I have, more times than I can count. As you've noticed my pen name is xoc13; 13 is my fave number and xoc are the first three letters of my name: Xochilt (the x is pronounce like an s). Yeah, many people freak out when they see the X. We can all deal with a few scrambled letters, but I've been called sushi, x-men, chocolate ( how someone gets that from my name I have no idea) and even nameless(eng 100 prof last year). But the funniest yet I have to admit is the newest one. I received my metro id card yesterday and my name is written just as 'X'. Yup I guess I'm officially X for the next seven months until the card expires:(. Has anyone else had their name badly butchered?**

**Sorry for the rant, on with the story.**

* * *

Brennan was on top kissing his lips passionately. Seeley Booth loved his Bones and was going to let her have her way. She kissed his jaw and down his neck. Brennan spent some more time kissing and mapping his torso. Booth thought of a joke and wondered how she would react. Closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep. He almost faltered at his plan when he felt her nipping his stomach. Brennan looked up and saw his eyes closed. _Was he asleep or was he joking?_

"Booth?" Brennan called. No response, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep. _Let's see how long you can fake it._ She told herself with a smirk.

Booth didn't feel her hands or lips on him. His eyes shot wide open when she hooked her fingers at the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. His hips arched off the bed for her to slide his underwear off. She grabbed his harden cock in her hands and gave him a long stroke causing Booth to moan and Brennan smiled. 

"I knew you weren't asleep." She told him in the huskiest voice he'd ever heard from her.

"I wanted to know what you'd do if you thought I fell asleep on you again." He told her with his charm smile. "I'd never fall asleep on you, sober that is." He laughed with her as she came back up to kiss him. Her tongue asked for entrance and he allowed it. They tasted as much as they could and mapped every spot in the others mouth with their tongues. Their kiss broke when Booth gasped at the sudden retake of her hand pumping him.

"That's not fair. I'm all naked and you still have all your clothes on." He told her as he flipped them on the bed to be on top.

"You should do something about it." She teased as he kissed her neck.

"I will." He told her as his hands went under the shirt to caress her sides.

His hands went up her sides and palmed her breasts without removing her bra. Brennan closed her eyes for a second enjoying the feel. _Sober Booth, not a prude either._ Brennan liked this side of Booth too.

_  
_His hands slid down her sides and grabbed the hem of the tee and pulled it off her body.  
Her chest rose and fell as Booth leaned in for a kiss. His mouth kissed the exposed skin and stopped at the waistband of the sweats. As he lowered them he kissed his way down her right leg. Tossing the sweats aside he kissed his way up the other leg.

Kissing her lips once again he allowed one hand to go inside her panties. One finger circled her entrance and he breathed in her ear. "Your so wet." He told her.

"Just for you." She hugged him closer. Booth moved to remove the rest of her clothing.

Booth's left hand drifted downward until he could reached her clit and slowly rubbed it in circles occasionally drifting lower to pick up some natural lubricant. Brennan reached down softly stroking his hard cock. Brennan whimpered in disapproval when she felt his hand top its ministrations. Her eyes closed and missed as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand.

He entered her slowly and her eyes shot wide open at the feel. Booth leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I trust you and I'm clean too, but out of respect for you…for us…" He couldn't find the words and decided to kiss her to show her. "I understand." She told him and pulled him forward for another kiss. He pulled out completely and entered her again beginning a fast pace. He leaned forward to kiss her yet again. Their tongues danced around as their pace increased.

"Yeah, so close…faster, harder…" her breath was hitched and Booth could feel her inner muscles contract. He willingly complied and pounded harder and faster. He was close too. His hand went in between their bodies and found her clit. Brennan threw her head back and scrapped her nails on his back. "Yes, yesyesyes." She was in ecstasy as her orgasm rocked her body. "Yes." He breathed in her ear as he collapsed on top of her; he too trying to recover from his orgasm.

He rolled off to the side kissed her and excused himself to go clean up. He disposed his condom and cleaned off. He walked back to the bedroom and helped her clean off before settling next to her on the bed. They cuddled closer and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I know it was pretty short, but I just had such a hard time writing this chapter. I hope you can forgive me and review to boost me up and make me write the next ch soon. (I'm not sure if I'm making the next ch the last one since this one was short.) Just let me know what you think and oh, let me know if anyone else's name's been butchered. A little more than 8 hrs for the next Bones ep (pacific time).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Boneslover11, WalkingInTheRain, and ObsessedRequiem for their reviews. How awesome was last night's ep? I liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**This is the last chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Booth opened his eyes slowly. Judging by the still somewhat dark room he knew it was sometime during the night: three maybe four am. He knew he was on his bed. Lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling with a smile. He'd had the most beautiful dream about him and his Bones and it had felt more real than any other. Smiling he turned on his side and just as his eyes were about to close he caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman asleep on his bed. His eyes shot wide open again and stared. He had to strain to look at her face, but there was no doubt it was her. Not caring if he woke her up he leaned closer and kissed her all over her face. She made a small noise and opened weary eyes. Booth suddenly felt guilty for interrupting her sleep and quickly pulled her in for a hug. Placing her head on his chest he made soothing sounds to make her fall asleep again. One hand threaded in her hair massaging her scalp as his other hand went up and down her back. He could feel the skin to skin contact and knew it hadn't been a dream. Smiling he held her tighter.

"You're crushing me." A sleepy Brennan mumbled.

"Sorry, shsh." Booth continued his caresses and she soon fell back to a peaceful sleep.

Booth had closed his eyes when the sun started to stream in through the window blinds. His cell phone rang and he carefully disentangled his hands from her body and slowly slipped away.

"Booth." He answered with a low whisper. It was Parker calling to remind him that they had a game and Booth had to pick him and his friends up before the game, plus Booth was the coach. Brennan awoke to the sounds of Booth's conversation. She could hear it was Parker he was talking to. Booth was on his side with his back to her and she slowly scooted next to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist she pressed her body flush to his as she kissed his shoulder.

"Bones." Booth whispered as she kissed his shoulder again.

"Bones is there?" Brennan heard Parker ask.

"Good morning Parker." She greeted him when Booth passed her the phone.

"Morning Bones. Why do you sound like you just woke up?" Booth had to stifle a laugh when he heard that.

"I'll pick you up soon." Booth took the phone back saving Brennan from answering the difficult question.

"Morning." They said simultaneously when he ended his phone conversation. Booth turned to face her and couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss her. He was glad it was a Saturday and they had spent a little more time in bed.

"I'd rather stay like this and explore some more, but Parker's got a game at nine and I'm the coach/designated driver for this weekend." He told her with a smile. "Parker asked if you're coming?"

"I did last night, but I don't know about today." She told him with a sexy smile.

"He meant to the game." Booth told her with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah if you want me to." she told him shyly.

"I do and so does Parker." He hugged her close. "Later…" He whispered as he grazed her inner thighs with his hand as he rose from the bed.

Booth's SUV parked outside of his son's house and Booth hit the horn. They had stopped at Brennan's apartment for her to change clothes.

Booth took her hand in his and leaned in for a kiss.

"Aren't you worried about what Parker will think?" Brennan asked.

"I'll tell him about us when I have him next weekend." He whispered as he stole another sweet kiss.

"Us?" She asked pretending not to understand. She did understand what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Yeah, us." He motioned between them. "Or are you going to tell me that after last night we're still just partners?" He asked with fear evident in his voice.

"No, we're not just partners anymore." She told him as she held his hand to reassure him.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page cuz you're my love and I'm not hiding you." He kissed her lips again. They smiled at each other after she said he was her love. Parker climbed into the back seat of the SUV and leaned forward to kiss his dad and Bones on the cheek. They drove off to pick up two of the other team mates before heading to the game.

At the game Brennan sat on the bleachers and watched as Parker and his team mates kicked the soccer ball across the field. Brennan was paying attention and after a few minutes understood that the objective of the game was for each team to score on the opposite team's goal. Every now and then Booth turned to look at her and shot her his charm smile. Brennan heard as the other women on the bleachers sighed every time he turned around. She would occasionally hear 'He's so hot.' But Brennan wasn't jealous. They could look all they want, but they can't touch.

The game was a few minutes from ending when Brennan's cell phone beeped. She saw it was a message from Angela and pressed on the text message icon to look at the message.

**Morning sweetie. How u feeling? Give me a call. Ange.**

Brennan dialed her friend's number.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Angela asked as soon as she answered.

"Good." _Better than good._

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"What? Sweetie, you are not okay if you don't know where you are." Angela searched for her car keys desperately.

"I know where I am, I just don't know the address." Brennan heard as her friend took in a deep breath. "I'm at a field in a park that's near Bethesda."

"What are you doing there so early?" Angela asked as she sat down on her couch relieved to hear that her friend wasn't lost.

"Watching a soccer game." Brennan stood as she saw that Parker was about to score and yelled a 'yes' when he did.

"Are the players hot men running around without a shirt?" Angela said and fanned her face at the metal image.

"No, they are children. But the coach is not bad at all." Brennan said with a smile as she looked at Booth. "I'll call you later, Ange." The game had ended. Brennan saw she had a new message from Angela.

**Sweetie, u can't hand up and expect me to not worry. Ange. **

Brennan smiled.

**I'm with Booth at the soccer field. Details later. B** Angela squealed when she saw her friend's response.

Booth turned and waved at Brennan to join him down at the field. The other women sighed yet again and Brennan jumped off and ran towards him.

---------

Few weeks later

Brennan set her empty glass in the sink. It was early Saturday and Booth had spent the night with her. They alternated between places. Brennan smiled as she remembered the squeals of Angela when she found out about the partners. Parker had also accepted their relationship and things couldn't be better for the two of them.

Booth padded into her kitchen and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. Gabriel called. He said he's in DC for the weekend and he invited us to dinner with him and Cam tonight." He told her.

"Jealous?" Brennan teased.

"Nope." He said as he ran his hands up her sides. She turned her head to kiss him passionately.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she felt his hard erection poking her. He kissed her neck as he hooked his fingers at the waistband of her short shorts. He pulled them down bringing her panties too. She kicked her shorts and panties to the side. Booth brought one hand to play at her entrance as his hips thrust forward.

Bringing one hand back Brennan pulled at his boxers and Booth helped her by pulling them down. He quickly kicked them to the side and in one quick thrust buried himself inside her heat.

His thrusts soon gained speed. "Harder…harder…yesyesyes." Brennan panted as she asked for more.

Booth turned her around and removed her tank top. He kissed her lips passionately and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Brennan quickly did so with Booth's help. He stood with her wrapped around him and guided his cock to her entrance once more. Placing his hands on her bottom he helped her set a rising and falling motion. He buried his face in her chest and took one pebbled nipple into his mouth. Brennan moaned as she felt one of his hands slip between their bodies to give her clit some attention. She rolled her head back and tightened her arms around his neck.

Booth stumbled forward and pinned her between his body and the kitchen counter. Booth gripped the counter to keep either of them from falling as he felt her orgasm shatter her body unleashing his own.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned after they both began to catch their breaths.

"No." She told him honestly as she hugged him closer. "Does your back hurt?" She asked with concern too, as she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly.

"No. But if it does, then it's so worth it." He kissed her lips and wrapped his hands around her.

"Yes, it's worth it." Booth understood she was talking about them. Smiling he spun them around and walked her back to the bedroom.

* * *

**The end.**

**This may not have been page 187 from Brennan's new book, but please let me know if you guys liked it.**


End file.
